phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Francis Monograma
|imagem =O Código do Implicante Imagem 99.jpg |legenda = |gênero =Masculino |idade =Aproximadamente 50 (Ele fica um ano mais velho a partir de "Bagunça no Quintal") |altura =Entre Carl e Doofenshmirtz |nacionalidade =Estadunidense |cidadenatal =Danville |nascimento = |criado = |inimigo =Heinz Doofenshmirtz L.U.V.A.S.D.E.A.M.O.R. |profissão =Chefe de uma das divisões da agência Major |banda = |pbanda = |major = |afiliações =O.S.U.S.B. |assinatura =Major Monogram Signature.JPG |pais = |criador = |padrastos =Papai (possivelmente padastro) |irmãos = |meio-irmãos = |avós = |cônjuge =Senhora Monograma |filhos =Monty Monograma |amigos=Carl Perry, o Ornitorrinco Diretor Nick Fury |interessesamorosos =Senhora Monograma Inspetora Initials Blanca Dishon (ex-namorada) |pets = |título1 =Patrão |outro1 =Coronel Contração (antigamente) |título2 = |outro2 = |título3 = |outro3 = |título4 = |outro4 = |primeira ="Montanha Russa" |dublador = Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Carlos Seidl |imagem2 = |legenda2 = |imagem3 = |legenda3 = }} , também conhecido como Major Monograma, é o líder de uma organização que usa animais como agentes secretos para lutar contra as forças do mal, a Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana (O.S.U.S.B.). Além de ser o líder, Monograma é o responsável por enviar as mensagens diárias para o melhor agente da organização, Perry, o ornitorrinco. Essas mensagens na maioria das vezes são em relação a um plano maligno de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Monograma ainda trabalha com seu estagiário, Carl, que o ajuda na parte tecnológica. Os dois tem uma relação muito divertida de patrão e empregado. Biografia Início da Vida Sabe-se que Monograma sofre com seu pai durante a infância. Sempre quando ele se lembra dos tempos de criança, lágrimas tomam conta de seus olhos. Aos cinco anos de idade, Francis queria um pônei como presente de Natal. No entanto, seu desejo não é concedido e ele passa a guardar rancor do Papai Noel persistindo até depois de adulto. ("Eu, Irmãobô"). Ainda jovem, Monograma é forçado a ir a um lugar conhecido apenas como "A Academia", que volta e meia ele recorda como uma memória dolorosa. Uma vez no início do verão, Monograma se lembra de uma conversa estranha com seu suposto pai em que ele o chama de "pai" e o homem afirma rudemente não ser o pai dele. ("Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente"). Mas tarde Francis fala um pouco mais sobre A Academia com seu filho, dizendo-lhe que seu pai o forçou a ser um líder de uma grande organização contra o mal, mas o que ele sempre quis ser mesmo é ginasta. ("Menor Monograma"). Quando adulto é contratado pela Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana, onde trabalha até se tornar um oficial superior. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Vida Presente atualmente vive em Danville, é casado com a Senhora Monograma, e detém o título de major e chefe da Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana. Ele transmite mensagens para Perry, o Ornitorrinco, com a ajuda seu estagiário Carl. Seu maior inimigo é o dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz e a organização de cientistas malvados L.U.V.A.S.D.E.A.M.O.R.. Uma peculiaridade interessante que ele possui, é o fato de quase nunca usar calças durante as gravações das mensagens diárias. ("Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", "Nova Injustiça na Feira de Ciências"). Ele também aparece sempre usando perucas, embora mais tarde, ele apareça careca dizendo que o novo transportador pneumático sugou todos os pelos de seu corpo. ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Perry Põe Um Ovo"). Seu bigode também é falso, já que ele é visto experimentando diferentes tipos de bigode falsos em uma ocasião. ("Papai Robô"). No dia mais longo do ano, Monograma é sequestrado por Doofenshmirtz enquanto ia a Convenção Internacional dos Homens Bons em Tóquio. Felizmente, Perry desconfia da carta que Carl recebera, e vai a capital japonesa salvar o major. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). No dia da cerimônia de formatura da O.S.U.S.B. Monograma perde o título de major após tornar a cerimônia um completo fracasso, e tem o bigode arrancado por seu superior, o Coronel Contração. Desempregado, ele não vê outra alternativa a não ser trabalhar no Mr. Cachorro Gelado. Entretanto, após um erro de interpretação, ele resolve se demitir. Enquanto a Terra passa por um processo de regressão a era do gelo, Monograma se torna um mendigo e faz amizade com um rato de esgoto. Por acaso, ele se encontra com Doofenshmirtz, que o culpa pelo fato do planeta estar em tal situação. Monograma então se encoraja e volta para libertar todos os agentes presos pelos membros da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Com a destruição do Muda a Terra de Posição Para Mais Longe do Sol-Inator e com o sucesso do plano de Phineas e Ferb, a Terra volta para sua posição original, e o Coronel Contração parabeniza Francis por sua coragem. Todavia, a O.S.U.S.B. acaba fechando por alguns segundos, por conta do orçamento baixo. O major então resolve comprar a empresa e demitir o Coronel Contração. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Vida Futura Dez anos no futuro, Francis Monograma se aposenta e vai morar em Bora Bora. Carl ocupa seu lugar na O.S.U.S.B. e é promovido a comandante, enquanto Irving Du Bois ocupa o lugar de Carl como estagiário. Monograma e Carl ainda mantém contato e conservam a amizade. ("Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade"). Personalidade Alternativa Em um possível futuro em que Doofenshmirtz se torna ditador supremo da Área dos Três Estados, Monograma é visto com uma longa barba ainda trabalhando na O.S.U.S.B.. Porém, por ter assinado um juramento afirmando não fazer nada contra Doofenshmirtz, a ação de Francis e da Agência entra em estado de inércia. Apesar do tempo ter passado, ele ainda trabalha com Perry e Carl, que parece ter saído da função de estagiário. ("A Máquina do Tempo"). Personalidade Major Monograma é uma pessoa boa para com os que são bons, e dura para com os que são maus. Ele tem a personalidade séria como de um militar, e age dessa forma em todos os lugares, na Agência ou fora dela. Mesmo quando perde o título e vai trabalhar no Mister Cachorro Gelado, ele mantém sua postura séria. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Isso também pode ser visto quando ele enviando seu cartão para o Papai Noel. ("Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal"). Em alguns casos ele se mostra uma pessoa paciente. Como quando ele apresenta o "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb" ao lado do doutor Heinz Doofenhsmirtz e tem que aturar zombarias do cientista o tempo todo; e mais tarde, quando é sequestrado por Doofenshmirtz, e mantém a calma frente a piadas com sua sobrancelha. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Por outro lado, ele também mostra uma pessoa impaciente tal como rude. Esse lado de sua personalidade é mostrado principalmente em sua relação com Carl. Quando falta luz na Agência, Monograma põe Carl para pedalar uma bicicleta e produzir energia com isso. ("Entrevista Com Um Ornitorrinco"). Posteriormente, o major exige que Carl assopre uma mangueira em sua banheira para que bolhas sejam feitas. ("A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos"). Apesar da seriedade, ocasionalmente Monograma é visto dando gargalhadas e fazendo piadas com Carl e Perry, o Ornitorrinco. ("Namorado de 27.000 A.C.", "Ao Ar Livre"). Ele também parece não se importar com alguns padrões exigidos pela sociedade, como usar calças durante as gravações. ("A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb"). Monograma também parece gostar de cantar, uma vez que é visto cantando o Jingle do Palhaço Guloso com Carl, gravando seu próprio jingle, e cantarolando Guitchi Guitchi Gú. ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?", "Tesouro dos Três Estados: Botas de Segredos", "Viva Doofânia"). Além disso, é revelado posteriormente que um de seus sonhos é ser uma superestrela pop. No entanto, Monograma prefere guardar esse lado de sua personalidade somente para ele, ao dizer: "Eu me esforço tanto para não revelar você". ("Personalidade Dividida"). Pode ser que Francis Monograma seja uma pessoa econômica, uma vez que em vários ocasiões ele mostra preocupação com o orçamento da organização. ("No Espaço Sideral", "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). Aparência Monograma é idoso, sua altura está entre Carl e Doofenshmirtz, tem seu cabelo cortado no estilo militar, nariz grande quadrado, bigode e sobrancelhas acinzentadas unificadas; que lhe custam zombarias de Heinz. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). No entanto, é revelado posteriormente, que ele usa uma peruca, pois na realidade é careca. Seu bigode também é falso, já que é visto testando vários tipos diferentes de bigodes falsos. ("Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "Papai Robô"). Porém, é revelado em "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão" que o Major possui uma capacidade bizarra de produzir bigode instantaneamente. Quando mais novo, seu cabelo era preto. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Ele costuma usar o uniforme da agência nos períodos de trabalho. O uniforme inclui: blusa de mangas longas verde com as iniciais de "Major Monograma" em roxo no canto direito do peito, calça verde, e sapatos. No entanto, ele transmite as mensagens sem calças. Monograma não vê problema algum nisso já que a câmera filma apenas seu rosto. ("A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb"). Raramente ele usa outra vestimenta. Quando vai ao Havaí, é visto usando bermudão e sem camisa no mar. ("Férias no Havaí"). Um dia ele é surpreendido pela presença de Perry na agência, e acaba sendo visto com uma blusão florido vermelho e calças brancas dançando com umas garotas. ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). Quando perde uma aposta com Carl, se fantasia de palhaço para fazer massagem no estagiário. ("Jogo de Palavras"). No dia em que Doofenshmirtz solta o aviso que é o novo líder da Área dos Três Estados, Monograma se fantasia de mulher enquanto Carl de bebê até que as coisas se neutralizem. ("O Bico"). No dia do porto, ele recebe Perry no esconderijo vestido como capitão. ("Na Barriga da Fera"). Em "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)", é revelado que por baixo de seu traje de militar, ele usa um traje de ginástica vermelho. Mas talvez isso tenha acontecido apenas em determinado momento. Na manhã desse mesmo dia ele é visto por Doofenshmirtz com uma bermuda amarela e sem camisa na varanda da agência tomando banho de sol. ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)"). Sabendo com seu filho está saindo com uma garota desconhecida, ele vai disfarçado ao Blues Hop com uma peruca preta dos anos 50 para ver quem é a tal garota. ("Meu Carrão"). Já na festa fantasia que Vanessa dá no Halloween ele aparece fantasiado de cavaleiro. ("Festa de Drusselstein"). No Natal, Francis Monograma usa um suéter vermelho com o bordado de uma árvore de Natal na frente, acompanhado com calças cinzas e sapatos. ("Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal"). Relacionamentos Amigos Carl Veja o artigo: Relação de Major Monograma e Carl Carl é o estagiário não remunerado de Francis Monograma. Eles parecem ter uma relação muito boa, apesar de ser difícil para Monograma reconhecer o esforço do jovem. O militar ocasionalmente parece agir de forma dura com Carl, mas fora esses dois quesitos, ambos sempre são vistos rindo, fazendo brincadeiras e apostas. Perry, o Ornitorrinco Monograma parece se preocupar muitíssimo com Perry e depositar muito confiança nele, uma vez que afirma que o ornitorrinco é nada menos que o melhor em seu campo. ("Levantando o Astral da Candace"). Por se preocupar demais, ele pensa que as vezes age de forma muito dura com o agente. ("Thaddeu e Thor"). Francis, talvez por seu coração de militar, se refere a Perry de forma muito formal, chamando-o sempre de "Agente P". Apenas em duas ocasiões o major não chamou o agente secreto de "Agente P": em "Trabalho de Equipe", quando se refere a ele como "Perry"; e em "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel", quando se refere a ele como "Perry, o Ornitorrinco". Em "Levantando o Astral da Candace", após Doofenshmirtz criar inúmeros clones malignos de Perry, uma denúncia ao agente vem a tona, fazendo com que Monograma chore e ordene que o ornitorrinco seja preso. Todavia, Perry consegue provar sua inocência e volta a fazer parte da Agência, para a alegria do major. Apesar de se referir ao agente secreto de forma muitíssima respeitosa, Monograma já foi vista fazendo algumas brincadeiras com Perry e dando algumas gargalhadas dele. Em "Ao Ar Livre", o major ri do fato de Perry ter escorregado da cadeira. Em "Hoje é Dia de Circo", Monograma engana Perry para poder tirar uma foto dele vestido de palhaço. E em "Namorado de 27.000 A.C.", Francis faz uma brincadeira com o agente, pedindo para ele vir fantasiado de corvo receber a mensagem diária. Apesar de toda a amizade entre os dois, Francis não parece se importar muito com a família de Perry, o Ornitorrinco. Um dia ele simplesmente rebaixa Doofenshmirtz para uma ameaça menor e muda o vilão do agente, fazendo com ele tenha que mudar de família e até mesmo de cidade. Felizmente, antes do fim do dia, Perry volta para a família Flynn-Fletcher com a ajuda de Doof, que se recusa a ser rebaixado. ("Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!"). Outros Agentes da O.S.U.S.B. Não se sabe muito sobre seu relacionamento com os outros agentes animais da organização, já que ele é responsável por Perry, o Ornitorrinco, e nunca demonstrou ter uma conversa direta com nenhum dos outros animais, exceto com o Agente B. ("Ela é Prefeita"). Apesar disso, Monograma teve uma relação mais próxima com outros três agentes não animais: Norm, Planta do Vaso de Planta e Heinz Doofenshmirtz, que se torna agente após chegar a conclusão que ele pode se dar melhor fazendo o bem que o mal. Entretanto todos esses agentes são demitidos. ("A Câmera de Trânsito", "Pé de Coelho Que Não Dá Sorte", "Agente Doof"). Pode-se prever que ele tem uma bom relacionamento com demais agentes animais, uma vez que os respeitam muitíssimo. Quando ele é demitido pelo Coronel Contração, todos os agentes cantarolam The Battle Hymn of the Republic em sua despedida. Posteriormente, Monograma sai da sarjeta reunindo todos os agentes secretos que haviam sido presos para combater os vilões da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Além disso, ele mostra preocupação com o Agente G, que havia desaparecido da Agência a um tempo. A partir disso pode-se prever que ele se preocupe com o bem estar dos demais agentes também. ("Carl Disfarçado"). Ironicamente, Monograma são sabe porque todos os agentes (até então) são animais. ("A Câmera de Trânsito"). Posteriormente é revelado que a Agência possui uma única agente humana, Lyla Lolliberry. ("Pelos Trilhos"). Inimigos Heinz Doofenshmirtz Monograma não gosta de Doofenshmirtz assim como não gosta de todos que fazem o mal. Ele parece se incomodar com a presença de Heinz, ao telefone ou via internet. ("Esconde-Esconde", "Perry, o Ornitator"). No especial "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb" os dois apresentam os videoclipes das melhores músicas da 1ª temporada da série juntos, sendo essa a primeira vez em que dividem o mesmo ambiente. No evento, o major cumprimenta Heinz, e atura as brincadeiras do cientista até o momento em que ele hipnotiza a plateia com o Videoclipe-Inator. Apesar da rivalidade, ambos parecem se respeitar. No dia em que Vanessa embarca na viagem ao redor do mundo com Phineas e Ferb, Monograma poderia ter ignorado o apelo de Heinz por ajuda, mas resolve ajudá-lo. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Quando há o interesse de ambos, uma união também pode existir. Após ser demitido do cargo de líder da O.S.U.S.B., Monograma é encontrado por Heinz mendigando ao lado de um rato de esgoto. Heinz então diz coisas ao major que elevam a autoestima dele. No mesmo dia, Monograma liberta todos os agentes e ajuda Heinz a destruir o inator responsável pelo afastamento da Terra do Sol. Por fim, Monograma agradece a Heinz por ele ter feito o bem. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Além disso, Monograma convence Doofenshmirtz de se unir a ele para deter o plano de conquistar o mundo de Carl, que estava sob influência de um inator. Nesse dia, o militar e o cientista viajam até a África em um avião da O.S.U.S.B. e mostram interação na hora de reverter a função do inator. ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)", "Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). Família Monograma Além de Francis, somente mais dois integrantes da família Monograma são conhecidos na série. A senhora Monograma e Monty Monograma, filho de Francis. No entanto as informações sobre a relação de Francis com eles é pouco vasta, visto que a senhora Monograma jamais foi vista da tela e Monty aparece a partir da 3ª temporada. Monty Monograma Monty, é o filho do Major Monograma. Sabe-se que Francis queria que seu filho se torna-se um acrobata, mas depois de vê-lo combinando o combate contra o mal com habilidades acrobáticas, permitiu-lhe fazer parte da Agência. ("Menor Monograma"). Monograma tem uma relação muito boa com seu filho, ambos se respeitam e se mostram confortáveis quando próximos. ("Obrigado, Mas Não, Obrigado"). Todavia, Monograma não sabe que Monty está namorando a filha de seu inimigo, o que poderia afetar na relação de ambos. ("Festa de Drusselstein"). Senhora Monograma Major Monograma é casado e as noites sai com sua esposa. Ocasionalmente ela faz tacos no jantar, uma das comidas preferidas de Francis. Quando Monograma esteve doente, ela preparou sanduíches para ele, entretanto, Carl comeu todos. O nome de sua esposa ainda não foi identificado. ("Chez Ornitorrinco", "A Balada do Barbademau", "Excaliferb"). No entanto, ele já foi visto dançando com garotas bem mais novas que ele. ("O Melhor Dia da Preguiça"). Já em outra oportunidade, pareceu ter se mostrado interessado na Inspetora Initials. ("Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy"). Ambos as coisas são estranhas vindo de um homem casado. Porém, não há mais informações que suponham que ele seja infiel à esposa. Outros Conhecidos Jeremy Johnson Monograma se encontra com Jeremy pela primeira vez quando o jovem vai à casa dele dar-lhe uma aula de guitarra. Lá, Monograma explica que é o líder de uma organização de agentes secretos animais que luta contra o mal. Entretanto, Jeremy corta a fala do major pois isso poderia prejudicar a aula. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto"). Posteriormente, quando perde o cargo de major da O.S.U.S.B., Monograma se encontra com Jeremy no Mr. Cachorro Gelado, porém parece não reconhecê-lo. Na lanchonete, Monograma interpreta uma fala de Jeremy erroneamente, e se demite. ("Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Francis acha Vanessa uma jovem muito legal e estilosa. Mas essa opinião pode ter mudado, depois do dia em que ela aponta para ele e Perry um secador de cabelo, que eles pensam ser uma arma, e exige que soltem Heinz, que estava algemado. Após isso não se sabe se Monograma ainda acha Vanessa uma jovem simpática. O certo é que ele sabe que ela e seu pai não tem uma boa relação. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). Phineas Flynn e Ferb Fletcher Major Monograma originalmente desconhece Phineas e Ferb, já que quando eles invadem por acaso o esconderijo de Perry, pergunta a Carl sobre a origem das crianças. ("Aí Vêm as Bettys"). Mais tarde, sua falta de familiaridade com os meninos leva ele a crer que Phineas e Ferb estão construindo uma máquina maligna. Assim ele convoca as forças armadas para vigiarem o quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher e põe Carl como infiltrado. ("Carl Disfarçado"). Depois que Phineas e Ferb contribuem na derrota dos Normobôs na 1ª dimensão, Monograma chama-os pelo nome, parecendo ter desenvolvido mais familiaridade com eles. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). Diretor Nick Fury Como líder da Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana, Major Monograma tem ligações parceiras com líderes de outras entidades, mais notavelmente com o líder da SHIELD, o diretor Nick Fury. Quando Caveira Vermelha e os demais vilões veem a Danville, Monograma colabora com Nick para avisar a Perry sobre a ameaça. ("Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). Galeria de Imagens ﻿ Habilidades Apesar do sonho de ser um grande cantor, Monograma não tem uma bela voz. Em contrapartida a isso, ele sabe tocar violão, como visto durante a canção É Assim Que Os Animais Fazem; e guitarra. ("A Câmera de Trânsito", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando"). No entanto, é possível que seus conhecimentos sobre guitarra sejam limitados, uma vez que ele pede para Jeremy dar uma aula a ele posteriormente. ("O Sussurro do Lagarto"). Quando criança, queria ser um acrobata, no entanto, seu pais exigiu que ele se tornasse um militar para liderar a Agência futuramente. Mesmo não tendo seguido carreira de acrobata, Monograma sabe hoje fazer inúmeras acrobacias, se pendurar e fazer saltos. ("Menor Monograma"). Somado a isso, ele também sabe lutar super bem, combinando acrobacias com golpes de luta. ("Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). Isso também mostra que ele tem um bom preparo físico e boa força física apesar da idade. Bordões Veja também: "Lista de Bordões dos Personagens de Phineas e Ferb" *"Monograma desliga!" *"Bom dia, Agente P" *"Doofenshimirtz tem sido visto fazendo..." *"Carl!" *"Parece uma receita para o mal..." *"A Academia..." Músicas 1ª Temporada Em Grupo *''É Assim Que Os Animais Fazem'' ("A Câmera de Trânsito"), com os agentes da O.S.U.S.B.. 2ª Temporada Solo *''Esta Tela é Meu Mundo'' ("Montanha-Russa, O Musical!"). 3ª Temporada Solo *''Teatro de Marionetes do Monograma'' ("Voo de Ficção Científica"). *''Música Tema do Major Monograma'' ("Tesouro dos Três Estados: Botas de Segredos"). Em Grupo *''Um Feliz Natal Pra Todos'' ("Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb"), com elenco de Phineas e Ferb. 4ª Temporada Solo *''Eu Sou um Bom Exemplo de um Moderno Major Monograma'' ("Uma Boa Virada"). Em Grupo *''Obrigado, Mas Não, Obrigado'' ("Phineas e Ferb: Último Dia de Verão"), com elenco de Phineas e Ferb. Informações de Fundo *Ele é atingido pelo Raio Congelante de Doofenshmirtz. ("Viajando no Tempo"). *Faz suas gravações sem calças. ("Aí Vêm as Bettys" e "A Coleção de Modas de Phineas e Ferb"). *Toca violão. ("A Câmera de Trânsito"). *Ele gosta de tacos o suficiente para voltar para casa mais cedo. ("Quem Joga Melhor?"). *Menciona ter um primo que é casado no episódio "O Monstro Ornitorrinco de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein". * "Viva Doofânia", "O Que Essa Coisa Faz?" e "Jeremycandace" são os únicos episódios em que o Major Monograma não interage com Perry. *Certa vez, ele faz uma viagem a Las Vegas ("Não Pisque"). *Usa peruca. ("Perry Põe Um Ovo", "Nova Injustiça na Feira de Ciências"). *Já enviou Carl a três missões durante a série. ("Numa Ilha Tropical", "Carl Disfarçado", "Papai Robô"). *Seu primeiro nome, "Francis", foi revelado no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb" onde também tem sua maior participação. *Gosta da música Garotos Danados e a pôs como toque de seu celular. ("Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb"). *Não aparece em somente dois episódios. ("Isabella e o Templo do Látex", "Nerds Versus Nerds"). *Possui uma série de bigodes falsos. ("Papai Robô"). *"Carl Disfarçado" é o primeiro episódio que o Major Monograma interage com Phineas e Ferb, pois quando ele vê os meninos em "Aí Vêm as Bettys" não sabe quem são. *Ele chama Agente P de "Perry" apenas duas vezes. ("Trabalho de Equipe", "O Brinquedo Inativo"). *Tem uma sauna na Agência, que deve ser usada pelo menos três vezes por mês para os privilégios não serem perdidos. ("Ela é Prefeita"). *Em "O Mago dos Desejos" ele é uma fada. *Afirma ser 35% de metal, incluindo os dentes de ouro e um braço de cobre. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Aparentemente, Monograma tem o desejo secreto de ser um grande cantor. ("Personalidade Dividida", "Montanha Russa: O Musical"). *Quando ele era jovem seus cabelos eram pretos. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *É alérgico a queijo. ("Restos do Ornitorrinco"). *Tem um filho chamado Monty Monograma. ("Menor Monograma"). *Queria ser trapezista quando jovem, porém seu pai queria que ele lutasse contra o mal. ("Menor Monograma"). *É do signo de sagitário. ("Operação Bolinho"). *Tem medo de mariposas. ("O Segredo do Buford"). *Usa um colete por baixo do seu uniforme. ("Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). *Tem uma escala de arrepios, onde Carl está incluído. ("Mosca na Parede"). *Quando mais jovem, tinha os cabelos pretos. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *Geralmente toma banho entre o horário de 3:30h e 4h. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *Seu número de telefone é 555-4054. ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (videogame)"). en:Francis Monogram Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens Categoria:Idosos Categoria:Cidadãos de Danville Categoria:Agentes Categoria:Família Monograma